Sabine's Contemplative Thoughts
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Sabine loves Ezra but so does Hera, they join to make Ezra happy
1. Chapter 1

**I think this'll only be a one-shot unless people want me to continue it.**

 **This takes place during Season 1 Episode 6.**

"So how about teaching me some of those high flying moves?" Ezra said, trying to look cool in front of Sabine and Hera.

Sabine rolled her eyes at his efforts even though it was working on her, and she could see it was working on Hera too, but she was doing a good job of hiding it.

"You fly my ship? I dunno Ezra, you really think your ready?" Hera asked, trying really hard not to blush at what Ezra had said previously.

Ezra nodded.

He noticed multiple TIE's flying towards them and soon changed his mind.

"Not ready! Not ready!" Ezra exclaimed. Sabine smirked as she got an idea.

"I know something you are ready for" Sabine said, still smirking. Ezra turned to her with a brow raised.

"And what's that Sabine?" Ezra asked.

"This" Sabine said as she lunged at Ezra and pressed her lips against his.

Ezra was startled but soon returned the kiss eagerly.

Sabine pulled away and dropped to her knees and pulled down Ezra's pants and boxers.

Ezra gasped as he realized that this was really happening!

Sabine took Ezra in her mouth and Ezra began groaning loudly.

Sabine was swirling and flicking his head with her tongue and Ezra was groaning loudly.

"Could you two stop that? I'm here trying to save our lives and you two are back there fucking!" Hera shouted.

Sabine and Ezra ignored her and kept on.

Ezra was close to cumming, Sabine could tell by the acceleration of his groans.

Sabine took him out of her mouth and began stroking him just as Hera blasted the last TIE.

Hera swiveled round in the pilots chair and looked at the two just as Ezra cummed all over Sabine's face. She savored the feeling and let Ezra's cum stream down her face.

"Your really enjoying that Sabine, but don't leave me out" Hera said as she stood up.

She let her jumpsuit fall to the ground, revealing her purple see-through bra and panties, with her nipples standing erect.

Sabine also let her armor drop to the ground revealing her pink see-through bra and panties, her nipples also standing erect.

Ezra just stood there open-mouthed at his sights of Hera's body and Sabine's body.

Sabine and Hera both used one hand each to lift Ezra's shirt over his head. He now stood completely nude.

Sabine lifted her pink bra over her head and let her B cup breasts hang free. Ezra moved and sucked on one and pinched the other nipple.

Hera lifted her purple bra over her head and let her C cup breasts hang free.

Ezra gestured for Hera to come closer, she did and Ezra switched to her breasts, sucked on one and pinched the other nipple.

Ezra detached himself from Hera's breasts and looked between Hera and Sabine.

Hera nodded at Sabine and she noticed and knew what she meant.

Sabine and Hera both got on their knees and sandwiched Ezra's dick between all four of their breasts. Ezra moaned loudly until he came on both Hera's and Sabine's breasts and they let it run down and drip onto the floor.

Hera loosened her purple panties and let them drop to the floor revealing her small shaven pussy.

Sabine loosened her panties and let them drop to the ground, revealing her pussy, but with a triangle bush of orange and blue hair.

"You paint your pussy hair too?" Ezra asked.

"It's gotta look nice for you" Sabine replied, smirking. Ezra smiled back.

"Ezra, lay on the floor" Hera said with authority. Ezra complied and laid on the floor of the parked Phantom.

"Sabine, you take his cock, and I'll take his mouth, then we'll swap" Hera said. Sabine nodded.

Hera sat on Ezra's face and he thrusted his tongue into her core, she moaned loudly.

Sabine lowered herself onto Ezra's dick and moaned loudly as he entered her.

Ezra kept thrusting his tongue in and out of Hera's tight green pussy, while Sabine moved up and down on his dick.

Ezra felt that he was about to cum, and felt that Sabine and Hera were close too when their pussies tightened.

Soon, Hera cummed into Ezra's mouth, he swallowed.

Sabine cummed, her sweet pussy juices seeping out over Ezra's cock and the feeling of Sabine's juices sent him over the edge and he cummed, spilling his seed into Sabine's womb.

"Time to swap Hera" Sabine said eagerly.

The two girls got up and switched positions.

Hera lowered herself down onto Ezra's dick and Sabine sat on his face.

Ezra thrusted his tongue in and out of Sabine's orange and blue pussy making her moan loudly.

Hera moved herself up and down on Ezra's cock and moaned even louder than Sabine did.

Ezra felt the same feeling of Sabine and Hera's pussies tightening and himself about to release.

Sabine was the first to release, cumming in Ezra's mouth where he swallowed it all greedily.

Then it was Hera's turn, her hot juices oozing out over Ezra's cock, the feeling sending him over the edge, and he cummed, shooting his seed into Hera's womb.

They all stood up.

"Well guys", Hera said, "We should get back to the Ghost before they wonder where we are"

Everyone agreed and got dressed while Hera flew back to the Ghost.

Before the docked with the Ghost, Sabine had something to say.

"Guys" Sabine said, grabbing everyone's attention, "lets meet in my room and do this again, it was really fun"

"I'm up for it" Hera said, "Ezra?"

"Sure, lets go" Ezra replied as the docked, all three of them breezing past Kanan and Zeb, walking towards Sabine's room.

Once Ezra, Hera and Sabine were in, Sabine closed and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine locked the door and turned to Hera and Ezra.

Hera stood with her fist on her hip, and Ezra sat on the table.

"Well guys? Isn't anyone going to do anything?" Sabine said.

Just after she said that, Ezra got up off the table, grabbing Hera's wrist and lunged towards Sabine and pulled Sabine into a kiss.

Sabine eagerly accepted it and returned the kiss hungrily.

Hera looked down and blushed a little, Ezra noticed.

"Aw c'mon Hera, you didn't really think we'd leave you out did you?" Ezra said as he pulled away from Sabine and moved to Hera and pulled her into an embrace and kissed for a minute.

Hera lifted Ezra's shirt off and Sabine pulled down his pants and left him in just his boxers.

"Hey! No fair!" Ezra complained. Hera and Sabine seemed to get the message and stripped down to their bras and panties.

Ezra looked at their wet panties, presumably still wet from a few hours earlier when they'd made love in the Phantom.

Sabine and Hera both giggled as they saw the bulge in Ezra's pants grow. Ezra blushed when he saw that they noticed.

Hera smirked at Sabine and nodded at her. She got the message.

The girls both lifted their bras over their heads and let their breasts hang free.

Ezra glanced between their breasts, with Hera's slightly bigger than Sabine's, making her a little anxious. Ezra sensed it.

"It's okay Sabine, they're perfect. Come here, both of you" Ezra said, reassuring Sabine.

Hera and Sabine both walked towards Ezra and he took Sabine's left breast in his mouth and sucked on it while pinching Hera's nipples. Both girls were moaning loudly.

Once Ezra was finished with Sabine's breast he moved onto Hera's breast, taking it in his mouth while pinching Sabine's nipples. Both girls were moaning loudly again.

Ezra stopped and just looked at Hera and Sabine until they moved towards him and pulled down his boxers, the two girls just looked at it.

"Ah there you are, I've missed you" Hera said seductively talking to Ezra's dick before taking it in her mouth. Sabine looked at Hera wearily.

Ezra must have noticed that Sabine seemed a bit uneasy that Hera got all the attention. Sabine looked at him and he flashed his signature smile that she loved, and eased a little.

Ezra cummed in Hera's mouth and she swallowed, removed him from her mouth, stood up and wiped her mouth of any remnants of Ezra's cum.

"You want a turn Sabine?" Hera asked.

"Sure!" Sabine replied eagerly.

Sabine almost threw herself towards Ezra and took his dick in her mouth and sucked hungrily, Ezra moaning due to the fast action.

Soon, Ezra cummed, his load spraying into Sabine's mouth where she swallowed almost instantly.

Ezra walked towards the two girls, and put one of his hands onto each of their pussies, their panties soaking wet.

He used the force to rip both Sabine's and Hera's panties in two and let them fall to the floor.

They gasped but soon smirked at Ezra who was laying on the floor like he'd done in the Phantom.

"I'm glad you know what I like Ezra" Hera said.

Ezra just smiled as Sabine took the first turn sitting on his face while Hera lowered herself onto his dick.

"Oh.. My.. God.. Ezra", Hera said in between moans "How do you please me so well?"

Ezra said something but his response was muffled by Sabine's pussy being pressed down onto his mouth.

"Shut up and eat me!" Sabine shouted. Hera chuckled at what she'd just heard.

Soon enough, Ezra felt the familiar feeling of pussies tightening and just waited for whoever would release first.

Sabine released first, her cum filling Ezra's mouth, he swallowed with a little difficulty, due to the amount that was actually in his mouth, but managed it.

Next, it was Hera's turn. She cummed, her juices oozing out over Ezra's cock, once again sending him over the edge and he cummed, filling Hera's pussy with his cum.

Hera let out a loud moan as she stood up and Ezra's dick slipped out of her green pussy.

"Do you wanna switch Sabine? Or have you had enough?" Hera asked.

"Never Hera, Ezra pleases me too much to give up on him" Sabine replied.

"Well, instead of giving up on him, get on him" Hera replied with a smirk.

Sabine smirked back and positioned herself above Ezra's cock, and lowered herself down onto him, letting out a deep moan in the process while Hera sat on his face.

Ezra loved Hera's pussy and the fact that it was green, he loved that Sabine had a small patch of orange and blue hair right above her pussy. It made him feel happy that she had taken special care with it to make it look especially nice for him.

Sabine was letting out moans every single pump she did up and down on Ezra's dick. Hera was moaning not quite as loudly as Ezra's tongue was not as big as his dick but it was still capable of giving her enough pleasure to cum, and that's what she was about to do.

Ezra noticed the tightening of their pussies and waited for them to cum. He expected it to be Sabine first again, but it was Hera.

Hera cummed into Ezra's mouth, letting out a scream. Ezra had a little difficulty dealing with Hera's intense release, but managed to gulp it down, savoring the taste.

Then, Sabine cummed, her sweet pussy juices leaked out of her pussy onto Ezra's cock, making his orgasm come fast and, he came, filling Sabine's pussy with his hot cum.

Hera leaned down to where Ezra had entered Sabine and noticed that Sabine's cum was streaming down his cock.

Hera leaned down and licked up and down on Ezra's dick, catching some of Sabine's cum and making him give out a moan.

Sabine stood up slowly intentionally, so she could watch as Ezra slipped out.

She felt the tip of his dick getting closer to her entrance and watched intently as his cock slipped out, making her shiver in pleasure.

Hera stood up, pulling Ezra up with her.

"Well Ezra, I think me and Sabine won't be able to take any more, so we gotta stop, it'll hurt otherwise" Hera said.

"Okay Hera, that's fine" Ezra replied, when he got an idea.

Hera walked towards the door, opened it to make sure no-one was outside, and when no-one was, she ran off towards her quarters, still completely naked.

Sabine closed the door and put her arm around Ezra, he looked up at her and smiled.

She grabbed his dick with her free hand and started to rub his cock with her hand.

She then dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. She flicked his tip and swirled around it, making Ezra groan loudly and soon enough, he came, Sabine swallowing it all with ease.

Ezra and Sabine both put their clothes back on and stood up.

"Sabine, if you don't mind, I need to go tell Hera something" Ezra said, walking towards the door.

Sabine grabbed his arm, kissed him quickly and said "come back quickly!"

Ezra nodded, walked out the door towards Hera's room.

He reached Hera's door and opened it, and Hera was sat on her bed, fully clothed now.

"Hera, I want to surprise Sabine with something, and I have the perfect idea, I just wanted to know if you were ok with it?"

"What is it Ezra?"

"Well, I was wondering if me, you and Sabine could all move in here?"

"My room Ezra? Why my room?"

"Because, I was planning on moving the single bed that's currently in here and put in a King size one that I'll go and buy, so that me, you and Sabine can all sleep in the same bed"

"Hmm, that's actually not a bad idea Ezra, when can you buy it?"

"Tomorrow maybe?"

"Alright, tell me when your going out and I'll move this one out so you can put the new one in, and then we'll go and get Sabine and show her"

"Actually", Ezra started, "do you mind if I sleep with Sabine tonight? She seems a little upset and I want to comfort her"

"It's ok Ezra, I understand, but when you get the King size one, we'll put it in my room and then all three of us can sleep in it"

"Yeah, anyway, I'd better go and check on Sabine, so goodnight Hera"

"Goodnight Ezra, take care of Sabine"

"I will" Ezra said as he walked out and back into Sabine's room.

When he walked in, she abruptly opened her eyes, looked worriedly at the door, but soon relaxed when she saw it was Ezra.

"Hey Ezra"

"Hey Sabine, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course not Ezzy" Sabine said, smiling. Ezra chuckled at his nickname.

He climbed up to Sabine's bunk and laid next to her, putting his arm around her body, cradling her in his arms, giving her a sense of protection and safety.

She was so lost in her thoughts about Ezra that she realized the time and looked over at Ezra's sleeping form.

She wanted to ask him something but didn't want to wake him so left it until morning.

Soon she fell asleep with the soothing feeling of Ezra's body next to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabine woke to the sound of water running.

She got up and walked into the refresher.

She peeked around the corner to see Ezra standing there, with water running off his body.

Sabine immediately felt a hotness between her legs, she climbed back onto her bed and took all her clothes off and waited.

She didn't have to wait very long until she heard the water stop, and Ezra walked out.

He reached where she was on her bed, drying himself, making no effort to cover himself.

Sabine looked down his body and noticed that his dick seemed to be growing larger as she watched.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ezra said, startling Sabine and looking at her.

Sabine didn't say anything, only beckoned him onto the bed with her.

He climbed up the ladder, still completely naked like Sabine was, his erection was very noticeable, and Sabine decided to help him with it.

Ezra reached the bunk and sat by Sabine's petite feet and looked at them.

Sabine withdrew her feet from Ezra's gaze, and parted her legs, Ezra's gaze now fixed on the spot in between her legs.

Sabine gestured towards her pussy with her eyes, Ezra got the message, leaned down and pushed into Sabine's folds.

She was moaning loudly as Ezra pumped in and out of her.

The loud moaning attracted the attention of a sleeping Twi'Lek in the room next door.

Hera got up and walked to Sabine's room.

"You just can't wait, can you Sabine?" She said as she walked in.

"Sorry for not sharing Hera, but I was too horny to think about anything other than Ezra fucking me" Sabine said.

"That's ok, we'll have plenty of alone time later, once Ezra goes shopping" Hera said, putting emphasis on the last few words.

Ezra knew what she meant, jumped down off Sabine's bed and began to get dressed. Hera stopped him in his tracks by grabbing his dick.

"Hera, I thought we were waiting until I get back from the market" Ezra said.

"I'm sorry Ezra, I can't resist you, I just need to cum once and then you can go to the market" Hera replied, unzipping her jumpsuit's pussy zip, giving Ezra enough room.

Ezra picked Hera up and laid her across the table below Sabine's bunk and began thrusting in and out of her green folds as Sabine watched intently, her gaze fixed on Hera's pussy.

Soon, Ezra felt Hera's pussy tightening, and then, she came, her juices oozing out of her pussy, sending Ezra over the edge, he cummed too, but pulled out and he sprayed all over Hera's face.

Ezra walked backwards towards his clothes and put them back on, glancing at Hera who was still laying on the table, breathless.

"Are you okay Hera?" Ezra asked, a little worried.

"I'm.. Okay.. Ezra.. You're just.. So good" She panted back, got up, zipped up her pussy slot and regained her breath.

"Well Ezra, you should get going down to the market, and here, use this" Hera said as she reached into her pocket and gave Ezra a handful of credits.

"Thanks Hera" Ezra said, reaching up giving her a kiss on the lips, then walking over to the ladder, climbing up to Sabine, giving her a kiss on the lips, they parted and Ezra kissed her nipple, making her shiver in pleasure.

"Well, I'd better get going! Hera, you go do that thing with your bed, and I'll be back soon"

Ezra turned and walked out towards the ramp of the Ghost, grabbing a speeder bike and sped off towards the market.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra walked around capital city for a few hours before he found a King size bed that was perfect for him, Hera and Sabine. He bought it with the money and attached it to the back of the speeder, and sped off back towards the Ghost.

When he got back to the Ghost, Hera was dragging her bed out of the Ghost onto the grass next to the ramp. He walked up to her and surprised her by touching her breast. She gasped.

"Oh, hey Ezra, you get it?" Hera asked. Ezra moved so she could see the box on the back of the speeder.

"Oh okay, shall we get this into my room?" Hera asked.

"Yeah" Ezra said, detaching the box from the speeder, picking it up and carrying it to Hera's room.

Ezra unboxed it and sat with Hera putting it together.

It didn't take very long, and soon the bed was ready.

"I've got something to do with that" Hera said, reaching into the closet of her room and pulling out a pink and purple duvet set and put in on the bed.

"Hmm, nice touch" Ezra said. Hera smiled.

"Now all that's left is to go grab Sabine, and have an hour or two to ourselves" Hera said, smirking. Ezra smiled back. "Get on the bed in your boxers and wait for me to get back with Sabine"

Ezra complied and stripped down to his boxers and sat in the middle of the bed, waiting for Hera to return with Sabine.


	5. Chapter 5

Hera walked into Sabine's room and found her painting on her wall. She got closer and identified the picture to be her, Sabine and Ezra.

"Hm, that's nice Sabine" Hera complimented.

"Thanks Hera, what's the matter?" Sabine replied, knowing there was a reason why she came in.

"Ezra and I have a surprise for you" Hera said. Sabine face lit up. "Come on"

They got to Hera's room and found Ezra sat on the bed looking at a datapad, but put it down once he saw them.

Hera immediately took off her jumpsuit, bra and panties and laid down next to Ezra.

Sabine saw what she did and figured she should do the same, and took her armor off, lifted her bra over her head and let her panties fall to the floor, and laid on the bed, on the other side of Ezra.

Ezra put his arms around Hera and Sabine and hugged them close to him.

Sabine began pumping her hand up and down on Ezra's dick while Hera traced circles on the tip, making Ezra groan loudly.

Sabine moved and perched herself in between his legs and started sucking his cock, flicking his tip with her tongue, while Hera sat on his face, and he licked her green pussy.

Hera moaned loudly until, she cummed, filling Ezra's mouth with her sweet pussy juices while Ezra simultaneously filled Sabine's mouth with his cum, with her letting it collect in her mouth before swallowing, and Ezra swallowing Hera's cum with little difficulty.

Sabine removed Ezra from her mouth and Hera got up off his mouth.

"Switch around Hera?" Sabine asked hopefully.

"Sure Sabine, you take his mouth then" Hera replied.

The two girls switched with Sabine now sat on Ezra's face and with Hera sucking his dick.

Ezra licked Sabine's clit while Hera traced circles on the tip of his dick with her tongue.

Soon enough, Sabine cummed, filling Ezra's mouth where he swallowed with ease just as he cummed into Hera's mouth, she let it collect in her mouth, then swallowed it.

Hera couldn't take waiting any longer, she sat up, ad lowered herself down onto Ezra's dick.

"Couldn't wait, huh Hera?" Sabine said smiling.

Hera couldn't manage a reply through her moans, she just nodded.

Sabine returned to her position on Ezra's face and he started licking her clit again.

Sabine leaned forward and kissed Hera softly on the lips. The sight of this caused Ezra to instantly cum, filling Hera's green pussy with his hot cum.

Hera moaned as she got up off Ezra's dick and it slipped out of her pussy.

"Sabine, let's swap again" Hera said.

"Oh.. My.. God.. Okay.." Sabine said between moans.

They swapped and Sabine lowered herself onto Ezra's dick, giving out a moan in the process, while Hera sat on his face again.

Sabine pumped herself up and down on Ezra's cock, moaning loudly.

Ezra felt the familiar feeling of their pussies tightening, with himself close too.

Hera was the first to cum, filling Ezra's mouth with her sweet juices where he swallowed all of it, for the third time today.

Then it was Sabine's turn, her cum leaking out of her pussy, surrounding Ezra's cock, a feeling that Ezra loved, sending him over the edge, cumming into Sabine's pussy.

Sabine moaned as Ezra's dick slipped out of her pussy.

She laid next to Ezra and so did Hera. Ezra put his arms around them both and hugged them close.

Sabine loved the feeling of Ezra's body close to hers. Hera loved the feeling of Ezra's body next to her but she loved it more when he was naked.

They all fell asleep together, Ezra cradling Hera and Sabine next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra woke up, and glanced to his sides at the beautiful sight of Sabine and Hera's naked bodies. He kissed both of them on the cheek and waited for them to wake up.

Soon, Sabine woke up, smiled at Ezra, who smiled back at her, soothing her to her core.

Sabine got up off the bed, Ezra just watched her ass as she walked.

She gestured for him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Ezra wiggled out of Hera's grasp, who was still sleeping, and shuffled over to the edge of the bed.

Sabine smiled at him, and sat on his face, lowering her mouth down to his cock, which was erect.

Ezra licked Sabine's clit and she moaned loudly.

Hera woke to the sound of moaning. She looked to her right and noticed Ezra was not there, rather engaged in a 69 with Sabine.

"Excuse me" Hera said, breaking the passion between them and leaving them with shocked expressions. "Gonna leave me out are you?"

Ezra and Sabine both blushed, and Sabine leaned back up, to give Hera his dick and keep his mouth for herself.

"Good girl Sabine, I'm glad you can share" Hera said, smirking.

Hera lowered herself onto Ezra's dick, moaning and making him groan a little.

Hera began pumping herself up and down of Ezra's cock, moaning at the sensation of having his length inside her, while he licked Sabine's clit, and also reaching up, grabbing Sabine's breasts and pinching her nipples, making her moan more.

Soon, Hera and Sabine cummed at the same time, filling his mouth, surrounding his cock, making him fill Hera's pussy. He swallowed Sabine's cum without a problem.

Hera got off of Ezra, letting his dick slip out of her pussy, letting out a moan as it did.

Sabine got off Ezra's face and sat next to Hera.

"What now Hera?" Sabine asked.

"Well, there's one thing we've never done together" Hera replied.

"What's that then?"

Hera gestured at Sabine for her to sit against the pillows, with her legs spread. She did.

Then Hera walked towards the end of the bed and leaned on it, with her ass facing Ezra and her face buried in between Sabine's legs.

Ezra caught Hera's drift and positioned himself at Hera's ass.

He pushed in, Hera moaned into Sabine's pussy, as her ass was still a virgin, since they'd never done this before.

While Ezra was thrusting in and out of her, Hera wiggled her ass a little so that his cock slapped against her walls, Hera loved that feeling and she thought to herself that she was definitely going to do this again.

Soon, Ezra cummed, filling Hera's ass with his seed. He pulled out and Hera stood up breathing heavily.

"Ezra.. That was.. Amazing.." Hera said, in between trying to catch her breath.

She made a circular motion with her index finger, signalling to Sabine that it was time to switch.

Sabine got up and leaned on the bed just like Hera did.

"Ezra, please go easy on me, I don't think I will be able to take as much as you gave Hera, my ass is still a virgin y'know" Sabine pleaded.

"It's okay Sabine, you can take it, I know you can" Ezra reassured. Sabine looked back towards Hera and braced herself for a push.

The push soon came as Ezra thrusted in, found his opening and began thrusting in and out of Sabine's virgin ass.

Sabine wiggled her ass like Hera did so that his cock slapped against her walls.

Sabine couldn't take the amount of pleasure Ezra was giving her, she wanted to please Ezra, but she couldn't, her arms grew weak and she collapsed onto the bed.

"Sabine!" Ezra shouted.

He pulled out and went over to Sabine's side and looked at Hera with a worried expression.

Sabine regained enough strength to prop herself up on her elbows, panting heavily.

"Jeez Sabine don't scare me like that!" Ezra said, almost shouting.

"I'm sorry Ezra.. I just.. couldn't take.. the pleasure you.. gave me" Sabine panted out.

She studied Ezra's body gaze drifting down to his dick, which remained erect from when he was in her ass.

That sight gave her determination to get Ezra to cum in her ass like he did with Hera.

She gathered her strength and stuck her ass out again, looking at Ezra and pointing at her ass.

"You sure you can take it Sabine?" Ezra asked worriedly.

"Yes, do it" Sabine replied.

Ezra nodded and pushed back into her ass, thrusting in and out like he did before.

Soon, he cummed, shooting his seed deep inside Sabine's ass. She internally sighed in relief that she could please him as much as Hera could.

"See Sabine?" Hera said, "You can take it"

"Thanks Hera" Sabine replied.

"Well, we should get dressed, you two are going on a supply run in a minute" Hera said.

Ezra and Sabine nodded and got dressed along with Hera.


	7. Chapter 7

Hera was scribbling her list of supplies she wanted Sabine and Ezra to pick up in their shared room, while Ezra and Sabine had gone back to Sabine's old room because Ezra said he wanted to watch Sabine paint.

Hera finished writing the list and walked towards Sabine's old room, which now served as her canvas rather than a bedroom, as she now slept in Hera's room with Ezra.

She opened the door, expecting to find them looking at the wall talking, but instead found them engaged in a deep and passionate kiss.

"When you two are done making out without me, I've got the list here" Hera said, feeling a little jealous that they'd been kissing without her, but let it slide.

Sabine and Ezra broke apart with shocked expressions and blushes spreading on their faces.

"Umm right" Ezra said, still blushing madly.

"Here's the list Sabine" Hera said, handing the list to Sabine. She skimmed through it until she reached the bottom line, and gasped, with a shocked expression and looked at Hera, who made a shushing motion, knowing exactly why she'd gasped.

"Uh Ezra, go prep the speeders" Sabine said.

"Ok" He replied, walking towards the ramp of the ghost and getting the speeders ready like he'd been told to do.

"Hera", Sabine whispered, "why do we need pregnancy tests?"

"We need to know Sabine", Hera replied, "He has cummed in both of us at least a few times"

Sabine gasped in sudden realization.

"Exactly" Hera said, putting her fist onto her hip, "now go get them, and don't let Ezra see, it's gotta be a surprise for him"

"That's what I was planning on doing" Sabine replied, before turning away and walking towards Ezra, got on the bike he was already sat on and put her arms around his waist, before speeding off towards capital city.


	8. Chapter 8

Once they had reached the border, they got off their bikes and started wandering around. Sabine was looking for a pharmacy, until she spotted one.

"Ezra, we should split up, we'll get the supplies faster then" Sabine said so that Ezra wouldn't see her enter the pharmacy.

"Sure" Ezra said.

Sabine gave him the top portion of the list so that she had the pregnancy test portion.

They separated and Sabine turned around and walked into the pharmacy, bought 4 pregnancy tests and walked out, getting the rest of the supplies and waiting for Ezra to return.

 **An Hour Later..**

They were speeding back to the Ghost with the supplies.

They drove up the ramp, unloading the supplies from the boxes where Zeb was waiting for them.

"Zeb, help Ezra unload the supplies, I gotta go talk to Hera" Sabine said, walking off towards her, Hera and Ezra's shared room where she found Hera laying on the bed in just her bra and panties.

"I got them Hera" Sabine said while also stripping down to her bra and panties.

"Good, give me one" Hera said standing up.

Sabine threw her one and they used them and waited for their results, just as the door slid open and Ezra walked in, and gasped.

"Guys, what are you doing?" He asked. Just then the tests beeped.

"Well Ezra, take a look" Sabine said, taking Hera's test from her hands and giving it to Ezra as well as her own test.

Ezra looked at them and gasped at what he saw.

"Y-You're both pregnant?" Ezra stuttered.

"Yes" Hera and Sabine said in unison.

"Wow, what are we gonna do?"

"We have to keep it a secret for now, we can't let the others know just yet"


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story, I've just been caught up wit other things. But anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

 _3 Months Later..._

Ezra, Hera and Sabine were in a hospital, with Hera and Sabine laying on beds, and Ezra sat on a chair between them holding both of their hands, receiving some very confused glances from others in the medical ward.

"Don't worry about them Ezra" Hera said, while being checked out by a 2-1B Medical Droid, "me and Sabine both love you, and that's all that matters." That made Ezra smile, looking back at Sabine, who also was being checked out by a droid, smiling at her with her winking back at him.

Both droids pulled up datapads and walked over to Ezra. The first one spoke.

"It seems Miss Syndulla's embryo is completely healthy, would you like to know the gender?" Ezra nodded. "She's carrying a girl"

Ezra let go of Sabine's hand and walked to Hera's bedside and took her hand.

"I happy Hera, we'll be having a daughter" Ezra said, smiling.

"I know Ezra, what is Sabine's?" Hera asked.

Instead of answering, Ezra let go of Hera's hand, turning around and walking over to Sabine's bed, taking her hand.

"Well doctor?" Ezra asked the droid.

"Miss Wren's embryo is also completely healthy, do you wish to know the gender?"

"Yes" Ezra said eagerly.

"She's carrying a boy" the droid said. Ezra smiled at Sabine.

"I'm glad we're having a child of both genders" Ezra said. Sabine raised a brow.

"Is Hera's a girl?" Sabine asked as Hera got up from the bed and walked to Sabine's side, taking her other hand.

"Yes" Hera said.

 _Later That Day..._

Hera, Ezra and Sabine were walking up the ramp to the Ghost then into the common room, sitting down next to Kanan and Zeb.

Kanan raised his eyebrow at Sabine and Hera, noticing their enlarged stomach's. Ezra noticing this, thought now was the time to say.

"Guys, I have something to say to both of you" Ezra said to Kanan and Zeb. They both looked at him.

"Hera and Sabine are pregnant" Ezra said. Zeb and Kanan looked shocked. Kanan stood up.

"Right you two, who are the fathers?" Kanan demanded angrily. Hera and Sabine both looked at Ezra, Kanan followed their gaze and saw that they were looking at Ezra, who was looking back at him with anxiety in his eyes.

"Ezra, have I never taught you the Jedi code?" Kanan asked.

"No"

"Well, it forbids love" Kanan said.

"Well too bad!" Ezra shouted. "I love Sabine and Hera and they love me!"

Everyone in the room was taken aback by the volume of what he said, he'd never shouted like that before, before he stormed off to his, Hera's and Sabine's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Ezra was sat on the bed in his, Sabine's and Hera's room when Kanan walked in. Ezra eyed him curiously.

"Ezra look, I don't have a problem with you being in a romantic relationship with Hera or Sabine, but are you sure you want a polyamory relationship with them both? Do they want this?" Kanan said.

"Yes I do want this, and so do they." Ezra said.

"Okay, but what about the babies? We still have a war to fight, and two babies aren't going to make things any easier." Kanan said. Ezra stood up and glared at him.

"What are you suggesting?" Ezra said sharply.

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you, Hera and Sabine are ready and will be capable of taking care of two babies."

"We can handle it." Ezra said, brushing Kanan aside and walking off towards the cockpit, where Hera and Sabine were sat.

"EZRA!" Sabine shouted, jumping up and throwing her arms around him. Ezra let out a loud " _oof"_ and pulled Sabine closer and brought her lips to meet his, causing Sabine's emotions to descend into a spiral of love and passion.

Ezra pulled away from Sabine and noticed Hera's sad expression, and walked over to her.

"Hera, are you okay?" Ezra asked. Hera looked down at Ezra.

"If you and Sabine want to be alone in your relationship, just say so." Hera said, looking sadly at Ezra. Ezra looked shocked at Sabine and back at Hera.

"Why would you say that Hera!? Me and Sabine both love you, and you're carrying my baby! Why would we ever want you to leave us?" Ezra almost shouted.

A single tear trickled down Hera's cheek. Ezra instantly felt guilt and threw his arms around Hera.

"Hera, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. I love you so much." Ezra said. Hera pulled away and smiled affectionately at Ezra.

"I'm so lucky to have you two, you're so caring, even when I say things like that."

"Come on." Ezra said, grabbing Hera and Sabine's hand and pulled them into their room.


End file.
